Impuro
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Maeglin reflecte no seu amor por Idril, e na relação secreta por trás da história. Republicação de Cego pela Luz.


Cego pela Luz

Todos os direitos pertencem a J.R.R Tolkien.

Concebido no crepúsculo. Criado na escuridão. Vedado às tentações do mundo, escudado pela vontade firme do meu pai.

A paixão não conhece limites nem barreiras. Sei-o, pois o meu pai tomou a minha mãe contra vontade, ou assim me disseram. **E ela encontrou prazer nisso**. O desejo é uma coisa poderosa.

Algumas mulheres não possuem vontade. Vergam-se ao poder mais forte.

**_Quanto mais independente é uma mulher, mais inquieto o seu coração_**. A minha mãe, a Senhora Branca de Gondolin, era obstinada. Fria. Imune aos jogos do Amor.

Até encontrar alguém. **Alguém mais forte**. Um homem indiferente a regras e cortesias.

E ela caiu.

É isso amor?

**Não é amor, é perdição. Letal.** E eles caíram….por isso. _Devastador. Obscuro. Maligno_.

**Sou Filho da Luxúria. Filho do Proibido.**

Quando vim para Gondolin, tornei-me solitário. Sem pai. Sem mãe. Um príncipe isolado.

As jovens aproximavam-se de mim. Queriam-me. Receavam-me, e no entanto, desejavam-me. O jovem, solitário, misterioso Lómion.

Mas elas eram vazias. Sem significado. Criaturinhas primárias, corpos sem alma.

Alívio para a dor.

Nessa altura, eu já estava preso.

Prisioneiro por vontade, como a minha mãe estivera.

Escravo dos teus cabelos dourados.

Enlouquecido por esses olhos, esses lábios, essa pele.

**Desvairado pelo toque da tua mão.**

Eu podia sentir a Força no meu interior, impelindo-nos um para o outro, arrastando-nos, Idril. O desejo nos teus olhos quando nos conhecemos. Ânsia. Paixão sem remédio.

Fulminante.

Mas tu refreaste o teu desejo.

Recuaste.

_Parentesco. Linha de sangue._ Patético.

Não tinhas o direito de te asfixiar. NÃO TINHAS o direito de matar-me.

Eu ia obter o meu prémio. Eu TINHA de ter o teu coração. O teu sangue. O teu corpo. Estatuesco. Minha luz…minha Idril…meu amor. Princesa de gelo.

Então silenciei-me, fechei-me no meu orgulho. Aguardando. Esperando o momento certo.

Vi-te chorar…sozinha, sob a Lua de Inverno.

Tu sabias. Tu sabias que me querias também. Que era **inevitável. Fatal**.

Abracei-te. Tu não te debateste. **O mesmo sangue. A mesma inquietude.**

Beijei-te. Devorei-te. Uma forja dentro de mim, alcançando-te.

Rendez-vous secretos. Encontros silenciosos.

_Pecado_, disseste.

_Incesto_.

_Estamos amaldiçoados_.

_Nunca mais, Maeglin_, sussurraste.

_Por nós. Por Gondolin_.

Pobre, frágil, tola, meu amor. Minha Idril.

Tu não entendias.

Desprezíveis, nojentas, insignificantes leis dos Noldor.

_Sujo_. _SUJO_. Não compreendo essa loucura.

Nós , Idril, somos o coração e a alma de Gondolin.

Mais forte que as suas próprias pedras. Para sempre.

Tu mantiveste a tua Luz de Deusa. Mas dizias-te manchada. Como podia eu ter-te arruinado?

_IMPURA_. Suja. Fiz-te sentir poluída.

Achas-me repulsivo agora, porque te recordo a tua falha.

O AMOR NÃO É IMUNDO, Idril. A cobardia e a hipocrisia são imundas, são pecados.

E um dia ELE veio. Aquele biltre. Tocando-te. Conquistando-te, o meu amor, a minha dama, a minha vida, com o seu toque vil, cabelos louros, sorriso meigo e palavras infames. Veneno.

Um HOMEM. Mentirosa, Idril. Traidora, mulher infiel.

Contaste-lhe, querida? A verdade nua, os factos em toda a sua crueza?

Como gemeste e deliraste nos meus braços?

Como te possuí e como devastaste o meu coração?

Oh, não. Nunca. Pobre Tuor. Disseste-lhe que eu te causo aversão, que te repugno. É fácil fingir. É fácil ser cruel.

O TEU SEGREDO ESTÁ SEGURO COMIGO.

Ninguém saberá, nem a corte, nem Turgon. Nem mesmo ELE.

Já não tenho coração. Sou cego, surdo e mudo.

Só conheço a paixão.

A tua luz, a tua beleza, cegaram-me eternamente.

E antes que isto me consuma…antes que me mate…

Tu verás do que sou feito e do que sou capaz.

Regressarás, e vais voltar de joelhos.

Porque eu te conheço, e o vejo a ELE.

Ele não pode acalmar o teu fogo. Sei melhor que tu o que te convém, Idril.

A Luz só encontra refúgio na escuridão.


End file.
